Flight Of The Spider
by JetfireWeasleyThe5th
Summary: This is just a little oneshot that is a shared prequel for two fics I plan to write. If you like Starcee or Breakdown x Airachnid then take a look inside, because this will set the scene for stories about both. :


**AN: 'Kay, so this is just a little prologue for two fanfics that I have planned. They both involve Airachnid in a way, so I wrote this as a way of getting her out of the stasis pod, and as the two fics are kinda sharing this bit as a starting point it seemed better to write it as a standalone oneshot. (Just as a heads up, the two stories linking to this are a Starcee fanfic and a Breakdown x Airachnid one)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers, Optimus and Megatron would probably conspire to destroy me for the safety of their troops so I couldn't go ahead with all my crazy OOC fantasies. The fact that I'm still alive indicates that I do not own them.**

* * *

Imagine, if you will, an ordinary Saturday at Autobot Outpost Omega One.

Jack and Miko were engrossed in a video game, watched by Bulkhead, Raf and Bumblebee; Optimus was at work on the monitor trying to decode one of the Iacon relic coordinates; Ratchet was attempting to repair his arc welder following a somewhat unfortunate incident involving Bulkhead, Miko and several barrels of spilled oil; and Arcee was out on patrol.

And, as was sadly typical of ordinary Saturdays, the peace was soon shattered by the arrival of Special Agent William Fowler.

"PRIIIME!"

Suppressing a sigh, Optimus turned away from his work and walked over to where the human was standing on the walkway that ran around the base.

"Yes, Agent Fowler?"

"Prime, that 'Con that Arcee captured – Airachnid, was it?" the human began.

Optimus nodded, raising an optic ridge as an invitation to continue.

"Well, I have orders to come and collect her."

"_What?_" Bulkhead demanded, storming over from where he, Bumblebee and the kids had been observing the conversation. A slight limp betrayed the extensive repairs he had recently undergone following his showdown with Hardshell, but he still cut a formidable figure as he approached Agent Fowler.

"You heard me, soldier." The human replied. "The government wants to keep your kind under a closer watch" – Bulkhead scowled – "and they figure that the best way to start is to take your prisoner into our custody."

"And you expect us to believe that you will just leave her be?" Ratchet asked incredulously. "Who knows how many experiments or examinations she will be submitted to if we just hand her over!"

Bumblebee, who had first-hand knowledge of the effects of such treatment, beeped his agreement.

"Look – whose side are you even on?" Fowler snapped. "She's a 'Con for God's sake! Why do you care what happens to her?"

"That may well be, Agent Fowler," Optimus replied, his calm, steady voice cutting through the brewing tension. "But I cannot allow any member of my species to be subjected to the whims of yours. Airachnid is currently in stasis and is, as such, vulnerable. She does not need to be further restrained or punished – especially not in a way that, to my mind, appears to be on a par with the experiments conducted by MECH."

"Why are you all jumping to conclusions?" Fowler demanded. "I never said anything about what's going to happen to her! All this righteous anger or whatever is completely unfounded."

But he was unable to meet anyone's eyes or optics as he said this, and they all knew that he wasn't telling the truth.

Ratchet sighed.

"Well, all this debate is pointless anyway," he said. "You can argue your cause all you like, but the fact remains that Airachnid is staying here, where we know that she is secure."

Fowler didn't reply immediately, and his eyes were downcast as he delivered his answer.

"Look, I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," he muttered. "I wish you could've just cooperated and handed her over yourselves, without us having to use force."

"What're you-"Miko started to say.

"I don't want to go against you guys, but the authorities are adamant that Airachnid be retrieved," Fowler continued, raising a hand to his ear, where a small communications device had been affixed.

"Okay," he said, speaking into the comms unit. "Negotiation failed. You can send them in."7

Nothing happened for all of five seconds, but then the unmistakable roar of an engine was heard emanating from the entrance tunnel. All eyes and optics swivelled to this point as a convoy of armoured trucks made their way into the base. A number of human soldiers followed these, weapons primed and pointing outwards at the Autobots; though it was clear that not one of them believed guns would be of any use against the gigantic Cybertronians.

As if to confirm this, Bulkhead took a menacing step forward, transforming his servos into the wrecking-ball-esque weapons he used in battle. Several of the soldiers at the tail end of the convoy flinched as they passed him, but Optimus extended an arm to block the wrecker from moving any closer.

"Bulkhead," he admonished. "These humans may be acting against our will, but that does _not _permit you to harm them."

While Bulkhead scowled in frustration, Fowler made his way down the ladder and followed the heavily armoured caravan. A few moments later his strident voice was heard barking orders.

Miko, who had ducked out of sight at the convoy's entrance along with the boys, chose this moment to follow in Fowler's footsteps and go charging across the main room, shouting a battle cry. Bulkhead stepped forward, picking her up very gently by the scruff of her neck as she kicked and flailed in mid-air.

"Lemme go, Bulk!" she protested, thumping her fists ineffectively against the large black servo holding her. "Prime said that _you_ guys can't harm humans, but that doesn't mean _I _can't do some damage!"

Bulkhead sighed.

"Miko…"

"Put me down!" she insisted, still waving her legs around. "Jack, Raf, c'mon, we can't let them take Airachnid!"

The boys merely shot Miko a glance that clearly said "_How in Primus' name do three kids stand a chance against the US military?_" before returning to the game looking rather dejected.

Feeling betrayed on all sides, the Japanese girl crossed her arms with a huff, swinging rather moodily from Bulkhead's servo. Apparently taking this to mean that she was no longer going to go charging off, the green wrecker set her down gingerly.

However, the moment that Miko's feet touched the floor she was off again, backup or none. She had just made it to the corridor when the first of the trucks reappeared at the other end, sending the teenager running for cover behind her guardian's leg. The Autobots stood aside to let the vehicles pass, though not without a few murderous glances at the truck towing Airachnid's cell behind it on a trailer, as this was undoubtedly the one containing Agent Fowler. Bumblebee gave a menacing beep in its direction.

After a couple of minutes the final members of the convoy disappeared down the passage; Miko emerged from behind Bulkhead's leg; and Ratchet returned to his welder with a huff. Optimus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee, however, remained staring at the entrance to the base, wearing varying pensive expressions. Raf clambered down to the base's floor and silently placed a hand on Bumblebee's leg, causing the scout to look down and snap out of his despondency. Miko rapped her knuckles on Bulkhead's foot as Raf and his guardian headed over to recommence the videogame tournament with Jack.

"Cybertron to Bulk!" the Japanese girl called. "You coming or not?"

The green wrecker obliged grudgingly, following his human charge just as a pink and blue motorbike roared up the passage behind him.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Arcee announced to the base at large. "I miss anything?"

The others all exchanged glances before Optimus turned to the femme.

"Arcee…"

* * *

Arcee was sitting in a corner of the base when the call came through. With her head in her servos, she lamented the loss of Airachnid's cell and the sense of safety that had gone hand in hand with the Decepticon's capture. Although the spider-bot was not dead, as she would have preferred as vengeance for Tailgate, it had felt a little better having her at the base, where Arcee knew that she could be prevented from harming anyone else. Airachnid's removal had been a blow to everyone – having a Decepticon actually in their custody and out of the equation had given them all the feeling that they were, finally, making some sort of progress in this age-old struggle – but for Arcee it had taken away a feeling of security. This loss was also coupled with a new sense of worry for her own safety and a heightened fear of losing her friends – human or Cybertronian.

As such, she only registered that there had been a call when Fowler yelled his customary greeting down the line, albeit sounding somewhat more panicked than usual.

"PRIME! I need you and your troops over here RIGHT NOW!"

Arcee's helm snapped up, the femme feeling somewhat affronted at being ordered around by the human even through her preoccupation.

The same was evidently true for Optimus, too, for his tone was distinctly frosty as he addressed Fowler.

"What is the situation over there, Agent Fowler? Are you under Decepticon attack?"

"Yes!" the human replied desperately. "Our scientists were trying to get readings on Airachnid's vitals through the pod and they accidentally tripped something – she's escaped."

Arcee leapt to her feet as around the room Ratchet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee all abandoned their current tasks and converged on the central monitor bank.

"Ratchet," Optimus commanded. "Activate the Ground Bridge to transport us to Fowler's location." As the medic turned to execute this task, Optimus spoke to Fowler again.

"Do I have assurance that Airachnid will be returned to our custody if we capture her?" he asked.

"I'll do everything in my power to make sure it happens," Fowler replied. "Now please just get over here and sort this out!"

"Very well. Autobots – roll out!"

As Arcee, Bulkhead, Optimus and Bumblebee exited the Ground Bridge, they already knew that it was too late. Airachnid was perched on the roof of the hangar in front of them, laughing as bullets rattled ineffectually against her exoskeleton. Several bundles of her webbing were dotted about, concealing equipment, troops and vehicles, and a section of the concrete had been eaten away by a splash of noxious green acid.

Arcee's greatest foe was back, and deadly as ever.

The Decepticon's optics alighted on the small group of Autobots, and her laughter ceased. With one final parting acid spray fired in the team's direction, she transformed and took off as a hellicpter, only to be pursued from the ground by a furious Arcee. The cycle-former charged after her nemesis, blasters firing repeatedly into the air and glancing off Airachnid's jet black armour. With a rev of her engines, however, the helicopter flew off, zooming away into the inky night sky.

Arcee let her arms fall to her sides and appeared to collapse where she stood, helm drooping and the fight visibly seeping out of her. Bumblebee approached the femme's side with a tentative beep, placing a comradely arm around her shoulders and guiding Arcee towards the waiting Ground Bridge.

* * *

At that same instant, many miles away, a bulky dark grey figure hauled itself from seething ocean waters to lie exhausted on the shore.


End file.
